Qui veut gagner des millions? (Côte d'Ivoire)
Qui veut gagner des millions? is the Côte d'Ivoire (Ivory Coast) version based off British Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Premiered on October 8, 2010 on RTI channel. Hosted by Bamba Bakary and Yves Zogbo Junior. Top prize is 30,000,000 F CFA. In the 2nd season Fastest Finger First was remowed, the host has contestants invited to the studio. Lifelines In show was three original lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend (L'appel à un ami) * Ask the Audience (Le vote du public) Seasons * Season 1 (20 (22) episodes, December 2011 - July 20, 2012) * Season 2 (8 episodes, July 13, 2013 - September 7, 2013) Money Tree Winners (incomplete list) 5,000,000 F CFA winners * M. Serge N'DRI (March 16, 2012) 1,000,000 F CFA winners * Aimé (January 6, 2012) * Kajeem and Miss District (Aka Reine Victoire) (June 22, 2012) (Special edition) * Jean Pierre (August 3, 2013) 700,000 F CFA winners * Serge Djako Bodji (December 23, 2011) * Maxime (January 13, 2012) * Sékou (January 27, 2012) * Balamine (March 30, 2012) * Kablan (April 20, 2012) * Moses Djinko and Digueu Cravate (June 22, 2012) (Special edition) * Flavien (episode 19) (July 13, 2012) * Kouamé Ferdinand (July 27, 2013) * Florent (August 17, 2013) 400,000 F CFA winners * Kader (December 30, 2011) * Siaka (January 6, 2012) * ? - (episode 8) (January 27, 2012) * Laucent (February 3, 2012) * Fidèl (April 6, 2012) * Edith (July 6, 2012) * Bertine (July 20, 2012) * Venance (July 20, 2013) * Williams (August 31, 2013) * Donald (August 31, 2013) * Brahina (September 7, 2013) 200,000 F CFA winners * Noël (February 3, 2012) * Soumaila (March 23, 2012) * Abraham (July 6, 2012) * Douyéré (July 20, 2012) * Ferdinand (July 13, 2013) * Xavier (July 20, 2013) * Tinnin (August 31, 2013) 125,000 F CFA winners * M. Yacouba Sangaré (December 23, 2011) * Lucie (January 13, 2012) * Sylvestre (July 27, 2013) 50,000 F CFA winners * Mme Mélissa Yao (December 23, 2011) * Emmanuel (December 30, 2011) * Pierre (March 23, 2012) * Jocelyne (March 30, 2012) * Nikson (March 30, 2012) * Serge (April 6, 2012) * Souleymane (1) (April 13, 2012) * Niba (April 13, 2012) * Thimothée (April 13, 2012) * Céleste (April 20, 2012) * Christelle (April 20, 2012) * Konnie and Billy Billy (June 22, 2012) (Special edition) * Franck (June 29, 2012) * Kouadio (June 29, 2012) * Elisée (June 29, 2012) * Olivier (July 6, 2012) * Achille (July 13, 2012) * Jean (July 13, 2013) * Soro (July 20, 2013) * Fofana Darems (July 27, 2013) * Konan Anicet (August 3, 2013) * Atéminin (August 10, 2013) * Jules (August 10, 2013) * Bedel (August 10, 2013) * Souleymane (2) (August 17, 2013) * Christian (September 7, 2013) 0 F CFA winners * Basile (March 16, 2012) (5th question wrong) * Tania (March 30, 2012) (5th question wrong) * Chris (July 20, 2012) (4th question wrong) Trivia * On June 15, 2012 QVGDM's "Making Off" ("Behind the Scenes") episode special aired. * A total of 30 episodes aired, but 52 was planned. Sources * Official Website (archive) Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions